Is it worth the risk?
by Winded-Reaction
Summary: GaLe oneshot, Gajeel tries to decide if it's worth the risk of losing her if he confesses his feelings for her. Thanks for reading! Winded-Reaction Rated T for language.


**AN: Here's another one-shot for y'all! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!  
~Winded-Reaction**

Gajeel couldn't help it. He just couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over to his fellow mage. Her petite frame called to him, _begged_ him to look at her, to actually _see_ her. And he was more than willing to oblige. Her scent was intoxicating, pulling him in and demanding he move closer to get a better whiff, to get him to understand just _why_ it was so damn tempting.

Her worn-leather, ink and paper smell had his mouth watering when she leaned her head on his shoulder, obviously having fallen asleep while reading her latest novel. Her cerulean hair tickled his nose as he brought it down to tenderly nuzzle her head, making sure that no one was watching beforehand, of course. If that demon barmaid caught sight of this… Gajeel could only imagine the screams of what kinds of babies they would have.

Suppressing a shudder, Gajeel sighed contentedly, relishing in the rare moment of piece with his secret, dare he think it, crush. Yes, black-steel-Gajeel had fallen for the tiny script mage, annoying pokes, gushes about fictional characters and all. He realized his feelings for the small woman when he caught himself smiling more- not his usual shit-eating grin, or his malicious, I-am-going-to-fucking-kill-you, off-his-rockers smile reserved for his enemies and Salamander, but a nice, genuine smile- a smile one might call human, surprising as that may be.

Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle as, even in her sleep, Levy managed to attempt at a conversation about her latest read.

"And then… but he didn't want… hmmm…"

Gajeel listened intently to the bluenette fast asleep on his arm, his eyebrows shooting up when he heard his name.

"But I… want… mmmf… Gaj… Gajeel… why… doesn't... want me…"

Gajeel wanted to kick himself. All this time he had held himself back because he thought she wanted one of her idiot followers, Jet. He thought she would want someone softer, someone who could be emotional with her or some shit. And here she was, dreaming about him, asking why he didn't want her like she wanted him. Well, fuck that, there was no way he was letting her go now.

But what if he didn't hear all of it? What if in those brief pauses between words she was saying something that would negate what he thought she was saying?

What if she didn't really want him? Gajeel didn't think he would be able to handle it if he finally went for the girl of his dreams just to be rejected because he misinterpreted her sleepy mumbling.

Just when Gajeel was starting to seal his resolve and lock his feelings away again, the beauty on his shoulder turned and nuzzled into him, taking a deep breath before sighing contentedly at his scent and settling back into a deep slumber. A small smile crept across the Iron dragonslayer's face at the sight.

No, it was worth the risk. She would always be worth the risk.

Gajeel quietly called to Levy's best friend, signaling that he was going to take her home. Lucy smiled at him and nodded, asking him to let Levy know that she had her books so she wouldn't worry once she awoke. Nodding at her, he gently shifted his arm trapped under the sleeping mage to where it was behind and around her shoulders, before bringing his other hand under her knees.

Luckily the guild hall was nearly empty, save Lucy at his and Levy's usual table, master in his office 'doing paperwork' and Mira in the kitchen doing dishes. Gajeel silently thanked whatever gods were above that the demon matchmaker was occupied so that she wouldn't see how he was cradling Levy in his arms so gently, and how her sleeping form had somehow snaked her arms around his neck.

He very quietly and softly opened the guild doors with his back, backing out slowly so as not to jostle his precious cargo. She was smiling in her sleep, occasionally mumbling incoherently and snuggling further into Gajeel's chest.

The Iron Dragonslayer kept a steady pace on his way to Fairy Hills, cursing silently when he realized he wouldn't be allowed past the gate. When he got to the accursed gate, he simply ate the metal and kept walking, making sure not to disturb the still-sleeping woman in his arms.

He brought her to her room, forming a key with his finger on the hand under her knees. He pushed open the door, and forced his way in passed the stacks and stacks of books piled around. He maneuvered his way around several precariously balanced towers until he found her bed, covered in papers and quills.

Adjusting his hold on her so that she was upright against him, he used his newly freed hand to move the papers off of her bed, putting them in a semi-neat pile on her already disastrous desk, along with the many quills. He laid her down with care, resting her head on her pillow. He removed her shoes, then pulled her blanket up over her. He decided to take her bandana out of her hair so that it wouldn't get tangled in her sleep, then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead before he could even register what he was doing.

He froze, hovering with his lips just a millimeter above her skin, waiting for her to wake up and throw a heavy tome at him for the atrocious act he had just committed. But it never came. Just when he breathed a sigh of relief, slender arms came around his neck and pulled him down, soft, candy-flavored lips crushing against his in a tender kiss.

Gajeel responded heartily, angling his head to one side to deepen the kiss slightly. When they pulled apart, Levy looked at him with hooded eyes, sighing with content.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time, Gajeel Redfox, and if you keep doubting yourself and my feelings for you I'm just going to have to smack you with one of my books, you hear me?"

Gajeel grinned his brightest, happiest grin, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Whatever you say, Shrimp. Whatever you say."

Hell yeah, she was worth the risk. She was worth every risk in the damn book.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed my first GaLe! It was kind of difficult, getting into Gajeel's mindset. As always, Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!** **  
~Winded-Reaction**


End file.
